


Уютная кофейня

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Drama, F/F, Family, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Надпись на салфетке гласила:«Возможно, Блэр, вам будет это неинтересно, но я бы хотела встречи с вами. Как насчёт завтра, после окончания вашей работы, в парке напротив?».





	1. Шаг

Александра неспешно шла по улице, рассуждая об учениках академии. Порой ей хотелось уволиться, забыться и находиться только в одном месте… Кстати говоря, именно туда она и направлялась.

Завернув за угол, женщина оказалась у двери в кофейню. Поправив причёску, она вздохнула и вошла в здание. Оглядевшись, Привет заметила ту самую девушку, ради которой она заходит в это заведение регулярно. Блондинка привычно разносила заказы клиентам.

Директриса села за столик у окна, разглядывая интерьер кофейни. Всё здесь было уютным и мягким. Кремовые цвета придавали этому месту особую атмосферу. Вдохнув, женщина ощутила невероятный терпкий запах кофе. Она обожала это место, но не только из-за вкуса сладостей, что изготавливал местный пекарь, а из-за официантки, чьи руки заботливо разносили заказы. Именно из-за этой кроткой блондинки Александра с таким нетерпением ждала окончания рабочего дня и мгновения, когда она окажется снова здесь, наблюдая за молодой девушкой.

Блэр привычно подошла к брюнетке, чтобы получить заказ.

— Здравствуйте, вы у нас уже постоянный клиент, — простодушно поприветствовала она женщину.

— Здравствуй, Блэр, — ответила Привет, наблюдая за очаровательными глазами девушки.

— Вы будете то же, что и всегда? — спросила Уиллоус, готовая записать заказ в свой блокнот.

— Да, пожалуйста, — мягко улыбнулась Александра, всё также не сводя своего взгляда с её голубых глаз.

Блондинка записала что-то на листке и удалилась.

Женщина наконец отвела взгляд от девушки, когда та уже скрылась в дверях кухни. Привет облокотилась на спинку уютного кресла, смотря в окно. Начинался дождь, густые тучи уже были готовы отдать свою влагу земле. Она смотрела на осеннюю листву деревьев, что находились в парке напротив.

Александра грустно размышляла о том, что она, директор самой престижной академии, стала зависима от незнакомой, но такой мягкой девушки по имени Блэр. Женщина как-то несколько недель назад зашла сюда, просто из любопытства, потом она увидела официантку и просто была очарована ею. Блондинка казалась ей чем-то неземным, отдалённым… Привет желала видеть её каждый день, что она и делала.

Размышляя обо всём этом, женщина дожидалась заказа, попутно наблюдая за суетливой блондинкой.

Блэр подошла с подносом к Александре, бережно расставляя чашку кофе и тарелку, на которой лежали её любимые круассаны.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила её женщина. — Не могли бы вы одолжить мне ручку?

— Да, — Уиллоус, конечно, удивилась немного, но у неё была вторая, так что она протянула клиентке свою синюю ручку.

— Я верну её вам, Блэр, — заверила её Привет, отмечая аромат блондинки, он был особенным. Откровенно говоря, всё в этой девушке ей казалось особенным.

— Хорошо, приятного аппетита, — с этими словами Уиллоус отправилась к другим клиентам.

 

* * *

 

Был уже поздний вечер. Блэр подошла к столику той загадочной, как ей казалось, брюнетки, чтобы забрать счёт. Женщины не было, но зато на столе была пустая тарелка, чашка и счёт. Девушка взяла его, проверив наличие денег. Разумеется, зеленоглазая женщина была порядочной, поэтому она заплатила, да ещё и оставила престижные чаевые.

Убирая посуду со стола, Уиллоус заметила также свою ручку, которая лежала на салфетке. Девушка взяла в руки белую материю и с любопытством стала разглядывать слова, написанные очень аккуратным почерком.

Надпись гласила:

_«Возможно, Блэр, вам будет это неинтересно, но я бы хотела встречи с вами. Как насчёт завтра, после окончания вашей работы, в парке напротив?»._


	2. Шаг второй

Молодая девушка, нахмурив брови, ещё раз перечитала текст, написанный для неё на белой, мягкой материи. Она посмотрела в окно, располагавшееся напротив столика. Было темно, но фонари освещали золотую листву деревьев парка. Блэр смущённо улыбнулась, сложив салфетку в карман передника.

Убрав столы, девушка поспешила домой. По дороге она только и думала о женщине, зачастившей в кофейню и предложившей ей встречу. Неужели та посещала это место ежедневно только ради неё? Эта мысль заставила Блэр немного испугаться, но вспомнив о доброжелательном тоне и взгляде женщины, Уиллоус отогнала от себя сомнения. Ей определённо нужно было посетить парк завтра вечером.

Когда она уже пришла домой, её младшая сестра спала, а мама сидела на кухне, смотря телевизор и дожидаясь её с работы. Она делала так всегда, потому что считала, что её дочь слишком много работает и приходит всегда очень поздно.

— Мама, тебе нужно больше отдыхать, — заботливо произнесла Уиллоус, оставляя пакет с продуктами на столе и снимая с себя верхнюю одежду.

— Это ты нуждаешься в большем отдыхе, — грустно улыбнулась женщина.

— Я здорова, а вот тебе врачи прописали отдых, — Блэр не любила говорить о врачах и болезнях, но бывают моменты, когда упомянуть их просто необходимо.

— Знаешь, Эмили мне сказала сегодня, что хотела бы видеть тебя не только по утрам, когда встаёт в школу, но и вечером, — решила перевести тему женщина. — Она скучает по тебе и хочет проводить больше времени с тобой.

— Я бы тоже хотела чаще играть с ней, но у меня есть работа, мама, — отозвалась Уиллоус, открывая холодильник и раскладывая продукты.

Женщина встала с дивана и подошла к своей дочери.

— Ты работаешь без выходных, — начала она. — Я понимаю, что ты делаешь это для нас. — Женщина прикрыла дверь холодильника. — Но ты только посмотри на рисунки Эмили! — Она показала рукой на разноцветные изображения, прикреплённые магнитом к белой двери.

Блэр стала разглядывать розовые замки, разноцветных единорогов и девушек в платьях и с коронами на голове.

— У сестры богатое воображение, — заключила она.

— Да, но на всех этих рисунках изображена ты. Может, тебе стоит завтра отпроситься пораньше и провести с ней какое-то время, скажем, хотя бы в том чудном парке рядом с твоей работой?

— Но… — хотела уже возразить Уиллоус, положив руку в карман и нащупав записку на салфетке. Ей всё же хотелось познакомиться с той загадочной дамой. — Хорошо. Думаю, я смогу отпроситься у начальства, пусть Эмили зайдёт ко мне после школы, — растерянно пробормотала она.

— Спасибо, — мягко улыбнулась мама Блэр.

В ту ночь девушка долго не могла заснуть. Она сжимала в руках салфетку, рассматривая на ней слова, выведенные аккуратным почерком. Блэр, конечно, с радостью проведёт время со своей сестрой, но она очень хотела знакомства с той загадочной женщиной, что оставила ей эту записку. Вспоминая мягкий взгляд той дамы, Уиллоус почувствовала, как её губы сами собой преобразовались в улыбку. Она давно уже восхищалась незнакомкой и её манерами, и как раз появилась возможность познакомиться с ней. Блэр не должна упустить её. Хоть ей и хотелось явиться на встречу одной, всё же придётся захватить с собой сестру.

Положив наконец салфетку на прикроватный стол, девушка легла набок и закрыла глаза. Усталость, накопленная за весь день, дала о себе знать, поэтому Блэр сразу же уснула.

Александра же, в свою очередь, мучила себя представлениями плохих последствий завтрашней встречи. Она боялась, что Уиллоус испугалась записки от незнакомой женщины. Нервно сжимая одеяло в руках, со временем, она всё же смогла уснуть.


	3. Шаг третий

Блэр выполняла свою работу, разнося и принимая заказы. Записывая, с какой глазурью подать кекс, она только и думала о встрече, которая состоится сегодня вечером. Младшая сестра девушки должна прийти к концу рабочего дня. Уиллоус ужасно волновалась, ведь не знала, как объяснить Эмили, что они будут гулять с незнакомой для девочки взрослой женщиной.

Стрелка часов напоминала Блэр, что уже скоро настанет вечер, и улицы останутся освещены лишь стоящей вдоль ровной линией одиночных фонарей. Настанет время, когда люди наполнят телами душные автобусы, стремясь вернуться в свой тёплый дом.

Уиллоус направилась в комнату, отведённую специально для рабочего персонала. Открыв дверь, она увидела молодую высокую девушку, которая стояла спиной к ней, снимая с себя чёрное пальто.

— Привет, — с интересом поздоровалась Блэр.

Незнакомка обернулась. Перед Уиллоус стояла высокая брюнетка, оценивающе разглядывая девушку своими голубыми глазами.

— Ну здравствуй, — наконец вымолвила она. — Я тут только недавно устроилась официанткой. — Незнакомка посмотрела на передник девушки, который являлся рабочей одеждой в этом заведении. — Ты, как я погляжу, моя новая коллега.

— Приятно познакомиться, — Блэр подошла к своему шкафу с одеждой, — и приятного первого рабочего дня, — она искренне решила поддержать новенькую.

— Пф, — брюнетка закатила глаза, — приятный рабочий день, смешно. — Незнакомка раздражённо цокнула языком. — Представляешь, придётся заменять сегодня весь вечер какую-то официантку. Чёрт. Так не хочется… — Она посмотрела в пол. — Ведь и чаевых будет мало, так что, считай, вообще работать бесплатно буду.

Уиллоус молча открыла дверцу шкафчика.

— Ещё имя у неё такое… Блэр Уиллоус, кажется. Я её отблагодарю при встрече великодушно, — с сарказмом произнесла девушка, показав надменную ухмылку на лице. — Кстати, как тебя зовут?

— Блэр, — сдержанно произнесла блондинка, боясь даже смотреть на новенькую.

Незнакомка недовольно сморщила лоб, прожигая взглядом свою новую коллегу.

— Вот оно как. А меня — Ракель, — фыркнула брюнетка, — очень приятно познакомиться, — по всей видимости, девушка часто саркастично произносила фразы.

Ещё раз окинув Блэр озлобленным взглядом, Ракель решила оставить ту наедине и наконец найти управляющего, который должен её просветить в курс работы.

Цокая каблуками своих сапог, брюнетка быстрым шагом вышла из комнаты. Уиллоус проводила её немного грустным взглядом. Ей не хотелось сейчас расстраиваться из-за подобных грубых людей, поэтому она решила не думать о произошедшем неприятном разговоре.

Надев нежно-голубой плащ поверх рабочей одежды и не забыв про свой розовый шарф, что ей связала младшая сестра на уроках труда, девушка неуверенно посмотрелась в зеркало, расположенное на стене.

Она нервно сглотнула, ещё раз поправив прядь волос, выбившуюся из её обычной причёски. Всё так обычно. В этой одежде Блэр ходила уже довольно долгое время. Девушка вспомнила о том, как утончённо и дорого одевалась та элегантная женщина, пригласившая её на встречу. Она всегда дивилась её изысканному вкусу.

 

* * *

 

На улице смеркалось. Прохладный ветер уносил прочь жёлтые листья с хмурых веток, дабы дать понять жителям города, что наконец настала пора такого прекрасного времени года, как осень. Верхушки деревьев покачивались в унисон, создавая свой танец, на фоне которого разлеталась в разные стороны яркая листва.

Поправляя бархатные перчатки на своих руках, Александра стояла около входа в парк, прямо напротив кофейни. Она немного нервно поглядывала на здание, ожидая увидеть выходящую из него официантку.

— Какая же я глупая… — ворчала себе под нос Привет. — Глупая. Глупая. Глупая. Глупая. Глупая. — Повторяла женщина, ругая саму себя.

Она понятия не имела, что будет говорить официантке. Она понятия не имела, зачем конкретно пригласила девушку. Ей просто хотелось понаблюдать за ней вне её работы. Хотелось узнать девушку получше.

И Александра даже не замечала две пары глаз, которые с любопытством разглядывали женщину. Блэр и Эмили стояли позади Привет, наблюдая за директрисой. Уиллоус долго не могла собраться с духом, чтобы обратить на себя внимание брюнетки, поэтому просто робко молчала, пытаясь найти нужные слова. Младшей же сестре девушки наскучило стоять без дела.

— Здравствуйте, — отпустив руку старшей, девочка подбежала к незнакомой для неё женщине.

От этого звонкого «здравствуйте» Александра, испугавшись, резко обернулась.

Увидев девочку лет десяти, а потом уже и саму Блэр, женщина облегчённо улыбнулась. Всё-таки Уиллоус пришла.

— Здравствуй, Блэр, — устремила она свой взгляд на девушку, — и её маленькая спутница, — Привет перевела взгляд на девочку, которая напугала её.

— Вы… — Блэр незадачливо пыталась найти слова, — хотели меня видеть, — из уст Уиллоус фраза прозвучала больше как вопрос, нежели утверждение.

Эмили, увидев неподалёку сидящего на скамейке белого кота, решила ненадолго оставить сестру и незнакомую женщину.

Директриса проследила за удаляющейся девочкой.

— Это твоя сестра, верно? — наконец оторвав взгляд от юной брюнетки, спросила Привет у Блэр.

— Да, её Эмили зовут.

На улице уже давно стемнело. В полумраке нельзя было даже различить разнообразной пестроты листьев, которые ещё оставались на деревьях. Фары машин, свет, доносящийся из тёплых магазинов и домов, а также фонари освещали двух девушек, которые неспешно бродили по окрестностям парка, обсуждая… в общем, всё подряд.

— И давно ты работаешь в кофейне? — держа руки вместе в привычной позе и с идеально прямой осанкой, Александра неожиданно для Блэр остановилась.

— Да… выбирать мне не приходится, — девушка тоже прекратила движение, — сами понимаете, нужно как-то содержать сестру и маму.

— Не обязательно ко мне обращаться на «вы», — заметила Александра, — и… — она улыбнулась, увидев, что у её собеседницы в волосах уютно расположился проворный лист клёна, под которым они стояли.

Бархатные перчатки женщины аккуратно выудили детище осени из лап светлых локонов. Благо, директриса была несколько выше Блэр.

Уиллоус улыбнулась, так как почувствовала едва заметное касание приятных перчаток о её щёку.

Неожиданно где-то со стороны проезжей части раздался знакомый для официантки крик, прервавший беседу двух девушек. Тут же послышалось резкое торможение машины.

Блэр, испугавшись, сразу ринулась к дороге. Привет тоже поспешила за ней.

Когда Блэр увидела сидящую на асфальте Эмили, красный мерседес, что сбил девочку, тут же поехал задним ходом, разворачиваясь на перекрёстке.

Уиллоус подбежала к сестре.

— Эмили?! — она обняла сестру. Та была в сознании. — Ты цела?! Что случилось?! — Задавала вопросы девушка, не сдерживая слёз испуга.

Встревоженная Александра проводила взглядом красную машину, которая в свете фонарей поспешила удалиться с места аварии.

— Эмили, ты ничего не сломала? — наконец женщина подошла к сёстрам.

Вокруг девушек уже давно собралась любопытная толпа.

— Нога, — стиснув зубы от боли, проговорила девочка.

Привет достала из кармана своего пальто ключи от машины.

— Я отвезу вас в больницу.


	4. Шаг четвёртый

Блэр сидела на переднем сиденье машины, задумчиво наблюдая за пролетающим мимо её взора пейзажем. Была уже поздняя ночь, дождь вовсю бил об асфальт, заставляя дворники машины усердно протирать лобовое стекло. Привет, которая сидела за рулём, обычно терпеть не могла водить автомобиль в такую погоду, но сейчас её это мало волновало.

Уиллоус посмотрела в зеркало заднего вида. Сестра её устала за весь день, поэтому давно посапывала на задних сиденьях машины. Сейчас Александра везла сестёр из больницы домой. После осмотра врач сказал, что у Эмили незначительный вывих ноги, поэтому девочке посчастливилось обойтись лишь лёгким испугом.

Заметив, что Блэр смотрит на свою сестру, директриса решилась её снова успокоить. Нужно заметить, что женщина только этим и занималась в больнице. Блэр слишком сильно переживала.

— Блэр, всё в порядке, — спокойно произнесла Привет, не сводя взгляда с дороги.

Уиллоус ничего не ответила, просто устало вздохнув. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, она опять перевела свой взгляд на окно, по которому маленькими ручьями стекали капли дождя.

— Не сутулься, — строго произнесла Привет.

— Это не так важно, — возразила девушка, но всё равно выпрямила спину.

— Не так важно? — Александра вопросительно изогнула бровь. — Хорошая осанка вызывает уважение, что совершенно необходимо королевской особе.

— Я не королевская особа, — тихо поправила её Блэр.

Александра оглянулась на Уиллоус, желая возразить, но всё-таки ничего не сказала. Повисло немного неловкое молчание.

— Кем вы работаете? — решила спросить официантка.

— Прошу, обращайся ко мне на «ты», — вежливо сказала женщина. — Директрисой академии.

Блэр многозначительно хмыкнула. Это объясняло многое в её новой знакомой.

— А какой?

— «Академии принцесс», — спокойно ответила Привет, будто в этом не было ничего необычного. Будто она не являлась директрисой одного из самых престижных заведений.

Эмили, услышав это, тут же пробудилась, широко распахнув глаза. Оказывается, она не спала.

— Вы директриса «Академии принцесс»?! — воскликнула она, тем самым сильно напугав Блэр и Александру.

— Зачем так кричать? — переведя дыхание, девушка обернулась к своей сестре.

Та, улыбаясь, не сводила своих радостных глаз от женщины за рулём.

— Неужели это правда? — ликовала девочка. — Я так давно мечтала попасть туда, это же так здорово! — Воодушевлённо размахивала она руками. — Самое лучшее место из всех!

— Эмили, прекрати, — попробовала успокоить сестру Блэр.

Привет, не изменяясь в лице, всё также наблюдала за дорогой. С заднего сиденья доносилось большое количество возгласов, олицетворяющих порывы младшей Уиллоус попасть в училище.

После того, как тирада о прекрасной «Академии принцесс» закончилась, Александра спокойно начала говорить.

— В нашем заведении очень высокие требования, тебе придётся много трудиться только для того, чтобы попасть туда, — она припарковала машину около дома сестёр. Блэр ей заранее сообщила адрес.

Компания вышла из автомобиля. Поскольку шёл сильный дождь, им пришлось быстро спрятаться под козырёк подъезда.

— Я могла бы устроить экскурсию по академии для тебя, — вдруг сказала Привет, обратившись к девочке, — и для Блэр.

Эмили, радостно улыбнувшись, тут же попыталась обнять директрису. Женщине пришлось наклониться, чтобы та смогла сделать это.

— Подождите, я очень благодарна, но это уже лишнее, — вдруг спохватилась Блэр. — Ты выручила нас, я не хочу доставлять ещё больше хлопот, — запротестовала она.

— Эмили, ты можешь идти домой, приятно было с тобой познакомиться, — мягко сказала Александра, проигнорировав Уиллоус.

— Пока, — улыбнулась младшая сестра, заходя в подъезд.

Привет повернулась лицом к девушке.

— Не нужно было ей обещать, — серьёзно произнесла та.

— Почему? — искренне удивилась директриса. — Блэр, разве тебе не хотелось бы исполнения мечты своей сестры?

— Да, но ты сама понимаешь, что обучение в такой академии не по силами нашей семье. Зачем внушать ей ложные мечты?

— Мечтам свойственно исполняться, — Александра положила руку на плечо Уиллоус. — Мм свойственно мотивировать людей, продвигая их вперёд. — Она смотрела прямо в голубые глаза, пытаясь убедить девушку.

— Да, но…

— Ты не веришь в то, что твоя сестра способна добиться таких высот, о которых смеет мечтать? — перебила её женщина.

— Верю.

— Вот видишь. И, тем более, я не потерплю отказа, — строго, насколько это было возможно, произнесла Александра. — Вы обязаны прийти послезавтра на экскурсию. — Она убрала руку с плеча девушки. — За вами днём приедет экипаж.

— Экипаж? — Блэр удивлённо распахнула глаза.

Привет достала из кармана пальто мобильный телефон, снова игнорируя собеседницу.

— Уже третий час ночи, — произнесла директриса, всматриваясь в яркий экран, — мне пора. — Она добродушно улыбнулась. Волосы блондинки были влажными от дождя, поэтому забавно спадали на её лоб.

Поняв, что с Александрой бесполезно спорить, Уиллоус решила всё-таки смириться с тем, что ей снова придётся пораньше уйти с работы, а может даже и вообще пропустить целый день.

— До скорой встречи, — растерянно произнесла девушка, открывая дверь, — благодарю за помощь.

Александра кивнула, провожая Блэр взглядом. Та, отчего-то смутившись, вошла в подъезд.

Сев в машину, директриса ещё некоторое время не заводила двигатель. Непонятно чему мягко улыбаясь, она пыталась переварить всю накопленную информацию о её новой пассии.

Столь желанное «свидание» приняло совершенно иной оборот. Нужно признать, что Привет радовалась тому, что нашла причину ещё раз встретиться с Блэр. Женщина даже не замечала того, как пара голубых глаз наблюдала за машиной из окон своей квартиры, вплоть до того момента, как автомобиль тронулся с места, покинув двор.


	5. Шаг пятый

— Чёрт! — в сердцах выкрикнула Ракель, громко хлопнув дверью машины.

Дождь усиливался, а девушка была действительно в шоке от происходящего. Не обращая совершенно никакого внимания на то, что её одежда и волосы мокнут, она продолжала стоять около своего автомобиля. Чувство страха охватывало, а глаза не могли оторваться от капота красного мерседеса.

Буквально несколько минут назад Ракель сбила человека. Проведя рукой по своим мокрым волосам, девушка попыталась трезво оценить ситуацию. На улице было достаточно темно, и вряд ли кто-то смог разглядеть номер машины. Родители ребёнка, которого Ракель сбила, наверняка обратятся в полицию. И от всех этих мыслей неведомое ранее чувство страха и стыда пронзало всё тело девушки, заставляя её дрожать и сильно сжимать свои кулаки.

— Нужно успокоиться, нужно успокоиться, — бормотала брюнетка себе под нос.

Сейчас важно было принять верное решение, поэтому ещё порядком постояв какое-то время под дождём — который, нужно сказать, послужил отличным холодным душем — Ракель открыла дверцу машины и села на место водителя.

Вспоминая ту картину, как непонятно откуда на дороге появилась маленькая девочка, она в который раз выругалась, пытаясь понять, как же ей стоит поступить сейчас. Дождь всё сильнее бил о лобовое стекло, улицу давно окутала ночь, а девушка всё сидела на одном месте, нервно стуча пальцами о руль машины. Ракель должна была обратиться за помощью к человеку, который может как-то повлиять на ситуацию в пользу брюнетки… И такой человек у неё был.

Конечно, другой бы обратился к родителям, но девушка точно знала, что это последнее, что она бы сделала. Ведь Ракель съехала от них, пообещав, что никогда больше не обратится за помощью. Поэтому она и устроилась официанткой в кофейню, нужно же было как-то оплачивать проживание в комнате, которую она снимала.

— Она должна помочь, — решительно произнесла девушка, достав из сумки мобильный телефон.

Пробегая быстрым взглядом по контактам, она набрала номер единственного человека, который после стольких лет общения до сих пор хорошо относился к ней. Да и человек этот в состоянии был помочь. На самом деле, если подумать, это была единственная подруга Ракель. Из-за занятости и плотного графика одной из девушек, они практически не виделись, но зато часто созванивались и переписывались. Да и брюнетке больше не к кому было обратиться, поэтому она решительно нажала на кнопку вызова.

Раздающиеся гудки давили на Ракель, подбрасывая дров в очаг её волнения. Через какое-то время раздался знакомый сонный женский голос:

— Ты с ума сошла? — раздражённо пробормотала девушка на той стороне провода. — Ты вообще знаешь, сколько сейчас времени?

— Деланси, это срочно, — встревоженный голос подруги сразу же насторожил ученицу академии.

— Хорошо. Что случилось? — зевая, поинтересовалась блондинка.

— Я сбила человека, — начала тараторить Ракель. — Я не знаю, что мне делать, я…

— Стоп. — Прервала её Деланси. — Ты точно не сошла с ума?

— Твою мать, это серьёзно! — не выдержала брюнетка. — Около часа назад я сбила на своей машине ребёнка!

На той стороне провода повисло молчание, а затем строгим, но при этом тихим тоном раздалось:

— Так, успокойся, — слышно было, что Деланси встала с кровати и прошла в другую комнату, — ночью в академию никого не впускают и не выпускают, поэтому завтра я жду тебя около входа.

— Ты поможешь? — взволнованно переспросила Ракель.

— Чем смогу, — вздохнула её подруга.

Девушка, сидящая в машине, немного успокоилась, а позже рассказала в подробностях о случившемся. Деланси посоветовала ей поехать сейчас домой и отдохнуть, а завтра они подумают над решением проблемы.

Ракель нажала на кнопку сброса, отбросив телефон на переднее сиденье рядом. Она была невероятно благодарна Деланси. И сейчас, когда она уже чувствовала себя не такой одинокой, девушка завела машину. После такой нервотрёпки ей правда нужно хотя бы немного отдыха.

 

* * *

 

Блэр всегда просыпалась очень рано, это была одна из её постоянных привычек. Разумеется, как это принято в семьях, жаворонки встают с восходом солнца и направляются прямиком на кухню, сооружать для близких людей завтрак. Вот и сейчас Уиллоус раскладывала со сковороды яичницу по тарелкам.

В голове у девушки крутился вихрь противоречивых мыслей, сбивая её с мысли и затем вновь убеждая в чём-то. Она сердилась на себя за то, что не сообразила запомнить номер машины, сбившей Эмили. Также девушка была рада, что её сестра отделалась лишь испугом и незначительным вывихом. И, разумеется, она была немного в волнении от предстоящей экскурсии. Всё это было смешано с чувством стыда перед тем, что ей вновь пришлось отлынивать от работы. В этот раз Блэр уже позвонила одной из знакомых, чтобы та её подменила. Она ни в коем случае не хотела, чтобы Ракель снова злилась. Конечно, таким вредным особам нельзя потакать, но если не трогать собаку, то она не рассердится и не станет набрасываться, верно?

— Доброе утро, Блэр, — на кухню вошла миссис Уиллоус, усаживаясь за обеденный стол.

Девушка к тому времени уже закончила приготовление завтрака и подкреплялась своей порцией.

— Эмили уже проснулась? — спросила она маму, сделав глоток кофе.

— Да, она в ванной, — женщина приступила к завтраку. — И ещё она очень взволнована сегодняшним днём.

Ещё вчера ночью, приехав домой, Блэр всё рассказала матери, которая даже в такой поздний час не ложилась спать, волнуясь за своих дочерей. Причём как про несчастье с Эмили, так и об экскурсии по академии и о директрисе, которая добровольно провозилась с ними в больнице, ещё и довезла до дому.

 

* * *

 

Эмили наблюдала, как Уиллоус аккуратно выглаживала одно из самых нарядных платьев девочки.

— А в чём пойдёшь ты? — спросила она у сестры.

Та лишь пожала плечами, не переставая водить утюгом по фиолетовой материи.

— Блер, ты должна надеть что-то красивое, — начала настаивать Эмили.

Когда же девушка закончила гладить платье, она подошла к шкафу, в котором если не было множества прекрасных нарядов, то хотя бы было что-то сносное. Открыв его, она пару раз осмотрела содержимое. Вещей у ней всегда было немного. Пару блузок для работы в кофейне, постоянная розовая юбка с передником и старые туфли — вот то, что чаще всего носила девушка. Но, разумеется, у неё также было и несколько других вещей.

Просмотрев каждую вешалку, она не придумала ничего другого, кроме как надеть самое нарядное из своих платьев — вообще-то оно у неё единственное. Белое, сходящее до колен платье, окутанное множеством кружевных отделок. Также к платью были и розовые балетки, которые Блэр хранила на какой-то особенный момент своей жизни. Всё это было подарено матерью и Эмили на её шестнадцатилетие. Пусть девушка и отнекивалась от подарка, всё же Эмили и миссис Уиллоус удалось убедить её принять это.

И сейчас Блэр стояла перед обшарпанным зеркалом, отражающим её во весь рост. Причёска всё также была собрана в привычный пучок, а руки её то и дело теребили края платья. Блэр надевала его прежде лишь один раз, но сейчас она чувствовала себя не так, как в прошлый раз. Она чувствовала себя легко, не думая о цене, а думая о том, как родные заботливо выбирали наряд специально для неё.

— Ты выглядишь превосходно, — в дверях показалась мама девушки.


	6. Шаг шестой

Ко всеобщему удивлению, от вчерашнего осеннего ливня на улицах остались лишь небольшие лужицы, будто специально расстилающие всецело себя под ногами невнимательных прохожих. Солнце освещало каждую улочку города, что приносило надежду каждому из его жителей на счастливый и удачливый день.

— Впускай, — скомандовала Деланси мужчине, стоявшему на посту у главного входа на территорию академии.

Тот сразу подчинился приказу, нажимая на кнопку управления. Позолоченные ставни с еле слышимым скрипом распахнулись, впуская красный мерседес.

Блондинка указала рукой водителю машины на парковочные места. На тех рядами стояли шикарные проработанные до каждой мелочи кареты и лимузины, но некоторые места были специально пусты для гостей и учителей академии.

— Ну ты живёшь, — протянула Ракель, захлопывая за собою красную дверь.

Местная парковка и сад, расположенный рядом, действительно производили впечатление. Это ещё не затрагивается само учебное заведение — точнее, его внешний вид — и общежитие с недалеко расположенным замком.

— Зато хотя бы в передряги не попадаю, — съязвила Деланаси, обняв подругу. Они правда давно не виделись. — Зря ты на машине приехала. — Девушка кивнула в сторону мерседеса.

Брюнетка лишь отмахнулась.

— Миленькая форма, — рассматривая синюю жилетку и забавную клетчатую розовую юбку знакомой, рассмеялась Ракель.

— Я ради неё отпрашиваюсь с уроков, а она шутки шутит, — притворно удивлённым тоном произносит Деланси.

— Ладно. Так ты поможешь? — с более серьёзным тоном сказала Ракель.

— Чем смогу.

Девушки пошли в сторону общежития, попутно расспрашивая друг друга о последних событиях их жизни. Мимо них, держа идеальную осанку и руки в привычной позе, прошла директриса академии. Стуча ритмично каблуками об асфальт, она направилась к главным воротам.

 

* * *

 

Проведя рукой по мягкой обивке сиденья, Блэр не могла сдержать своей счастливой улыбки. Они уже подъезжали к академии, а за оградой виднелась Александра в своём привычном строгом, но утончённом синем костюме. Уиллоус кинула на сестру немного строгий взгляд, убедившись, что та осознаёт, что ей придётся во время экскурсии сдерживать свои эмоции и хорошо себя вести.

Когда ворота распахнулись, впуская в себя экипаж, запряжённый белой лошадью — которой всю поездку дивилась младшая из сестёр — Привет тут же направилась к ним навстречу. Молчаливый кучер припарковался.

— Добро пожаловать, — взяв за руку Блэр, директриса помогла ей спуститься.

Эмили самостоятельно спрыгнула с кареты — она же уже не ребёнок — и начала с раскрытым ртом рассматривать академию.

— Чудесно, — вздохнула девочка, не сводя глаз с величественного здания.

Большой сад, украшенный мраморными статуями, белоснежными скамьями и сплетающимися тропами, деревья и кусты, посаженные в ровную линию даже сейчас, осенью, могли произвести особое впечатление. Академию, возвышающуюся над всем этим великолепием, только украшали оранжевые тона.

Сёстры последовали к главному входу в здание, а вместе с ними элегантно вышагивала Александра, то и дело с улыбкой поглядывая на Блэр в этом нежном платье. На некоторое время взгляд Привет случайно остановился на одном из парковочных мест, где стояла красная машина.

Когда они дошли до здания, массивная дверь открылась, впуская девушек. Помещение с высокими потолками и лестницами обдало светом, а местные ученицы сразу же отвлекли внимание сестёр от картин, дорогих диванов и шикарных, слепящих глаза, хрустальных люстр. Обстановка была воистину богатой, но сейчас взгляды старшей и младшей Уиллоус были прикованы к студенткам в идеально выглаженных розовых клетчатых юбках и синих жилетках с прикреплёнными к ним блестящими значками академии.

Молодые девушки с важным и занятым видом расхаживали по коридору и лестницам. С некоторыми из них рядом пролетали крылатые маленькие существа, на что Эмили реагировала восторженными отзывами и счастливой улыбкой. Кто-то сидел на диване и читал книгу, кто-то со стопкой тетрадей в руках спешил на урок, но также некоторые из студенток просто проводили время небольшими компаниями. И хоть множество голосов раздавались в стенах академии, все эти звуки были особенно сдержанными, поэтому они не могли вызывать неприязнь.

— Такая дисциплина, — удивилась Блэр, рассматривая проходящих мимо надменных дам, кидающих на неё свои минимально любопытные взгляды.

— Наше заведение требует, чтобы все воспитанницы вели себя сдержанно и с достоинством, — пояснила девушке Александра, попутно поглядывая на её младшую сестру.

Около лестницы мимо них проходили две студентки. Одна была с двумя забавными хвостиками, а вторая в очках.

— Каждую неделю будут проводиться вечеринки! — воскликнула студентка со светлыми волосами.

— Да, — громко рассмеялась вторая, — и мы будем давать друг другу смешные прозвища и хвастаться покупками!

Девушки подпрыгнули на месте, хлопнув друг друга в ладоши и вызвав этим самым раздражённые и любопытные взгляды со стороны.

— Тихо, — шикнула Привет, приложив к губам указательный палец.

Нарушающие дисциплину леди сразу же кинули короткое: «Извините, директриса»; на что женщина сложила руки в привычной позе и проследила за тем, как они поднялись наверх по лестнице с опущенными головами.

Со стороны послышался лай, что заставило сестёр удивлённо смотреть по сторонам. Виляя хвостом и радостно высунув язык, пёс навалился со спины на Блэр, заставив ту от неожиданности упасть на пол. Когда девушка посмотрела, кто её атаковал, виновник её падения начал лизать её лицо. Девушка рассмеялась, гладя собаку со светлой и блестящей шерстью.

— Обычно он людей сторонится, — заметила Александра, помогая Блэр подняться, — и что на него сегодня нашло?

— Как его зовут? — Эмили погладила пса.

— Принц. Он тут вроде местного талисмана, — кратко ответила Привет. — Оставишь нас? — Она наклонилась к собаке. Та, радостно высунув язык, зашагала прочь.

Сделав жест, чтобы сёстры последовали за ней, женщина стала подниматься по лестнице, проводя рукой по украшенным разными детальными прорезями массивным перилам.

— Первоначально «Академия Принцесс» располагалась в этом старинном замке, — начала она рассказ девушкам, попутно отвечая кивком головой на приветствия со стороны проходящих мимо студенток. — Сейчас большинство классов и студенческое общежитие находятся в новом корпусе.

Они проходили по светлому коридору между классами, за занятиями в которых можно было наблюдать из больших стеклянных окон.

— Здесь расположен зал для уроков манер, — Александра указала рукой на прозрачную дверь, за которой проходил урок.

Они вошли в зал. Снова посыпались многочисленные приветствия студенток в сторону Привет.

— Вы примете участие в уроке? — задала вопрос женщина с высокой светлой причёской и в жёлтом платье, отдающем оттенком зелёного. Её пышный воротник — отчего-то напоминающий мишуру — шуршал, когда она театрально развела в стороны руки, облачённые в перчатки.

— Мы понаблюдаем, Дем Девин, — ответила ей Александра, усаживаясь на диван. Рядом с ней присели Блэр и Эмили.

Преподавательница начала урок, поясняя студенткам о важности осанки, которая совершенно необходима королевским особам. Девушки в форме внимали каждому её слову точно так же, как это делала младшая Уиллоус. Каждое замечание к каждой из учениц Эмили старалась запомнить. Она безумно хотела по прибытию домой воспроизвести урок, усвоив влившийся в её ушные каналы материал.

Блэр наблюдала за студентками, которые тренировали осанку, таская на своей голове по паре книг. Она улыбнулась, подметив, что когда заказов полно и в кофейню приходит много посетителей, ей приходится брать по два подноса в руки, а третий ставить на голову. Ведь иначе официантка не смогла бы продолжать продуктивно работать и получать изредка приличные чаевые от посетителей заведения, которых забавляла эта манера подачи блюд. И ведь девушка ещё ни разу не роняла поднос.

Привет же урок не так интересовал, она сама подобные преподаёт. Директриса изображала увлечённость, но краем глаза поглядывала на Блэр. Когда девушка улыбнулась каким-то своим мыслям, уголки губ Александры тоже приподнялись, а взгляд уже просто не мог оторваться от своего кроткого ангела в белом одеянии.

Когда урок закончился, Дем Девин подошла к Привет и сёстрам. Те встали со своего удобного дивана, восторгаясь услышанной ими лекцией.

— Это сегодняшние гости академии, — Александра представила Блэр и её сестру преподавательнице.

Та поздоровалась с девушками, но на некоторое время взгляд Дем Девин задержался на Блэр. Каре-зелёные глаза рассматривали черты лица девушки, а рот приоткрылся от удивления. Встрепенувшись, женщина поправила причёску.

— Я совсем позабыла, что мне пора, — подозрительно поглядывая на Уиллоус — этим самым испугав и немного смутив ту — преподавательница театрально развернулась к прозрачной двери и удалилась из виду. Студентки быстро разошлись, следуя повседневному графику и своему расписанию дня.

Привет повела гостей в следующий зал, посвящённый танцевальным искусствам и королевской грации. Эмили подметила, что все занятия в этой академии так или иначе связаны с умением держать себя и своё тело под контролем, поэтому сразу же отложила в голове о том, что нужно узнать у своей сестры и мамы, как этому научиться. Ведь они были взрослыми, а взрослые всегда ребёнку кажутся людьми, умеющими держать всё вокруг себя на коротком поводке.

Когда они вошли, им предстала всё та же картина, что и в прошлом зале: студентки, выстроившиеся в ряд, и преподавательница, расхаживающая по кабинету. Только сейчас эта преподавательница была моложе и менее вычурно одета, чем Дем Девин.

Когда сёстры уже думали снова сесть на какой-нибудь диван и скромно понаблюдать за лекцией, Александра что-то тихо сказала молодой учительнице и сделала жест, чтобы старшая и младшая Уиллоус подошли к студенткам.

— В этот раз я бы предпочла, чтобы вы поучаствовали, — сказала она, кидая взгляд на преподавательницу в очках. Та возражать директрисе не стала.

Включился знакомый мотив вальса, а ученицы привычно разбились по парам. Число студенток было в каждой группе специально чётным, чтобы каждая имела пару и участвовала в уроке.

Молодая преподавательница решила взять на себя инициативу и взять в пару Эмили, отчего та, разумеется, пришла в невероятный восторг. На самом деле её лицо светилось всю экскурсию, так что это не удивительно.

— Я очень плохо танцую, — сразу предупредила Блэр, когда Привет протянула ей руку.

Женщина даже не стала ничего отвечать, положив на талию девушки левую руку, а правой бережно обхватив её ладонь. Нежное платье Уиллоус закружилось. Александра вела, а её напарница просто старалась не споткнуться и всё время смотрела под ноги.

Эмили знала очень много ток-шоу о светской жизни и самостоятельно училась дома танцам. Иногда ей помогали мама и Блэр. Поэтому сейчас девочка старалась изо всех сил. И, нужно отметить, у неё очень даже неплохо получалось. А вот её старшая сестра отнюдь не справлялась. Наблюдая за растерянным взглядом той, директриса сначала забавлялась этим, а потом насторожилась.

— Не волнуйся, у тебя всё получается, — решила подбодрить она девушку.

Та не успела ответить, потому что её отвлекли от контроля своих движений. Блэр подняла глаза на Привет и запнулась о свои собственные ноги. Благо, Александра сумела не дать ей упасть.

Все танцующие ученицы и Эмили с молоденькой учительницей в очках остановились, любопытно рассматривая виновницу шума.

— Я же говорила, что это не моё, — стыдливо сказала Уиллоус.

Директриса попросила всех продолжать занятие, а сама взяла девушку за запястье и сказала последовать за ней. Обе вышли из зала.

— Извините, — выдохнула Блэр, облокачиваясь о стену.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — подошла к ней Александра.

Она на некоторое время задумалась о чём-то, а потом продолжила:

— Ты знаешь, что делает девушку принцессой?

— Корона?

— Нет, не корона, — покачала головой женщина. — Характер. Обучение хорошим манерам, осанке, танцам — всего этого недостаточно. Так обретается самоуверенность, но… Самоуверенность без характера очень опасна. — Посмотрев на девушку, она положила той руку на плечо. — С тобой же проблема иная. У тебя есть характер, но нет уверенности в себе.— Смотря в растерянные глаза, Александра мягко улыбнулась.

Блэр нахмурилась.

— Я… — она запнулась. — Я просто не понимаю, почему вы говорите всё это. — Честно призналась Уиллоус. — Не понимаю, почему вы назначили тогда мне встречу в парке, почему помогли довезти сестру до больницы и подвезли обратно. Не понимаю, почему вы просто взяли и устроили для нас экскурсию…

Она не договорила, так как Александра её перебила:

— Мы же договорились обращаться к друг другу на «ты». — Заметила она. — Я просто была тронута историей твоей семьи и, к тому же… — Настала очередь Привет запинаться при разговоре. — Мне просто симпатичны девушки твоего типажа.

Фраза звучала немного двусмысленно, поэтому Блэр сначала удивлённо уставилась на женщину — что заставило ту немного занервничать — а потом покраснела.

— Думаю, нам стоит вернуться в класс, — убрав руку Александры со своего плеча, пробормотала девушка.

— Ты иди, а я задержусь, — уклончиво ответила Александра.

Когда Уиллоус скрылась за прозрачной дверью, директриса цокнула языком и потёрла виски указательными пальцами. Какого чёрта она, взрослая и опытная женщина, растерялась перед предметом своей влюблённости, прямо как глупая школьница?

Через некоторое время Привет вздохнула и с идеально прямой осанкой, отстукивая каблуками по паркету, направилась в танцевальный зал.

 

* * *

 

Директриса проводила взглядом удаляющуюся из виду карету. Та должна была довезти сестёр до дома. Младшая и старшая Уиллоус были в восторге, поэтому они при отъезде искренне поблагодарили Александру за возможность увидеть элитную академию — даже присутствовать и участвовать в некоторых из лекций — а Блэр перекинулась парой неловких взглядов при отъезде с Привет, вспоминая недавний разговор.

Женщина пошла к парковке, вспоминая о красном мерседесе. Кинув взгляд на номер машины, она машинально отложила его в своей памяти. Со стороны послышались шаги и девичьи голоса. Александра спряталась за ближайшую карету, наблюдая за двумя подходящими к машине девушками. Одну из них она могла узнать, ведь это была дочь мадам Дем Девин — Деланси.

— Просто позвони ему, он сможет в короткий срок достать новый номер. За дополнительную плату может даже по-быстрому перекрасить твой мерседес, — заверила свою спутницу Деланси.

— Последнее будет лишним, вряд ли кто запомнил оттенок цвета машины поздно вечером, — отмахнулась рукой Ракель. — Но я правда благодарна тебе.

— Ещё бы! — ухмыльнулась её собеседница. — Ты была так напугана вчера, я просто была обязана помочь.

— Да, — выдохнула брюнетка, — не каждый день сбиваешь человека, — она произнесла это тихо, но недостаточно. Александра всё же смогла услышать эту фразу.

Она нахмурилась, а потом выпрямила спину и сжала руку в кулак. Выйдя из-за кареты, что служила ей всё это время прикрытием, директриса не стала церемониться и сразу же перешла к делу:

— Как вам не стыдно, юные леди?! — Ракель подпрыгнула от неожиданности, услышав это. — У меня просто нет слов! — Привет с каждой фразой повышала свой голос, но при этом пыталась казаться собранной, а девушки перед ней просто стояли с выпученными глазами и раскрытыми ртами. — Я немедленно сообщу Блэр… — Женщина запнулась, вспоминая, что стоящие перед ней дамы вероятно не знают даже, чью сестру сбила машина. — Вернее, девушке, чью младшую сестру вы сбили вчера, обо всём!

— Погодите, Блэр? — растерянно переспросила Ракель. — Блэр Уиллоус?

— Да, именно ей.

— Мы работаем с ней в одной кофейне… — ошарашено пробормотала девушка, а потом перевела взгляд на свою подругу, которая была в шоке от происходящего.

Александра вопросительно изогнула бровь, а потом уже более спокойно продолжила:

— Вы, юная леди, — она обратилась к Ракель, — обязаны завтра же объясниться Блэр, а она уже будет думать, сообщать ли об этом в полицию. Номер вашей машины я запомнила, — заверила её Привет. Она была невероятно зла сейчас. — На крайний случай… — Директриса посмотрела на Деланси. — Я сообщу вашей матери о произошедшем. Уверена, Дем Девин будет в восторге от того, что её дочь покрывает своих друзей-преступников.

Последнее обидело Ракель, но она промолчала. Подруга же её стыдливо покосилась на здание академии.

— Вы меня обе поняли? — строго, произнося чётко каждое слово, спросила женщина.

— Да, — в один голос тихо ответили девушки.

— Я завтра же вечером узнаю обо всём у Блэр, — на прощание заверила их Александра, развернувшись и с идеальной осанкой направившись к главному входу академии.

Подруги, оставшиеся на парковке с совершенно шокированным видом, тяжело вздохнули и одновременно испуганно покосились друг на друга.

— Вот же чёрт! — ударила себя по лбу Ракель.

— И не говори…


	7. Шаг седьмой

Раннее утро. Сонные горожане брели на работу, асфальтовыми тропами проделывая путь к каждой из частей города. Блэр же — как примерная работница и вполне ответственный человек — уже находилась в кофейне. Она стояла в пустой комнатке, отведённой специально для обслуживающего персонала. Девушка завязывала белый передник на своей талии, когда услышала позади себя скрип двери и последовавшее за ним цоканье каблуков чёрных замшевых сапог.

— Эм, привет, — немного неуверенно произнесла брюнетка, заставив Уиллоус обернуться.

Ракель стояла в своём привычном чёрном пальто. Сейчас она казалась Блэр какой-то подозрительно обеспокоенной. Уиллоус могла помнить об их последнем — и первом — не совсем благоприятном разговоре, поэтому она с подозрением нахмурилась столь неожиданному вниманию к себе. Девушка на самом деле думала, что после их отнюдь недружелюбного знакомства новая коллега с ней не обмолвится больше и словом.

— Привет, — в приветствии Блэр могла почувствоваться вопросительная интонация.

— Я… — Ракель пыталась найти подходящие слова. — В общем, мне нужно признаться тебе кое в чём.

Блэр вопросительно изогнула бровь, но не стала перебивать девушку.

— Мне ужасно жаль, предупреждаю сразу. Я искренне извиняюсь, — начала выдавливать из себя та, стоя с виноватым видом нашкодившей кошки.

Блер же просто непонимающе смотрела на брюнетку, понятия не имея, что пытается донести её знакомая.

— Твою сестру недавно сбила машина, верно?

— Да, но откуда ты… — хотела было спросить Уиллоус, но её перебили.

— Чёрт, это сделала я, — наконец произнесла девушка, искренне желая закончить эту историю. — И мне ужасно стыдно.

Блэр не знала, что сказать. Удивление и гнев смешались воедино, поэтому она не могла долгое время решить, что из этого стоит выставлять на передний план.

— Почему ты не остановилась тогда? Почему просто уехала? — спустя несколько мгновений спросила Блэр. Её брови были сдвинуты, а голос звучал максимально строго. Видимо, гнев всё же взял верх.

— Я была напугана, — оправдывалась Ракель. — Я просто… Запаниковала. — Видно было по её выражению лица и голосу, что она искренне раскаивается. — И я хочу извиниться перед тобой и твоей сестрой. Она сильно пострадала? — Тихо спросила девушка. Ей сейчас хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от стыда.

— Она обошлась незначительным вывихом ноги, — хмуро ответила Уиллоус.

— Это хорошо, — выдохнула Ракель. На душе её стало немного легче после услышанного.

— Нет, это не хорошо. Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько мерзко поступила? — Блэр развела руками. — Я, конечно, чувствовала, что ты не совсем хороший и дружелюбный человек, но не могла даже представить, что ты настолько эгоистична!

— Прости меня, — выдавила Ракель. — Да, я эгоистична. Да, я трусливо сбежала. — Голос её постепенно становился более уверенным. — Но теперь я ничего другого, кроме как извиниться перед тобой, сделать не могу. — Она наконец нашла нужные слова. — Поэтому можешь подавать на меня заявление в полицию, или же… Я не знаю, потребовать компенсацию за моральный ущерб? Только давай уже закончим с этим. — Заключила девушка.

Блэр понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы осмыслить всё и остыть. Сделав вздох, она произнесла принятое ею решение:

— Хорошо. Ты созналась в поступке, а это внушает хоть какое-то доверие, — Уиллоус потёрла переносицу указательным пальцем, — подавать заявление я не стану. Да и деньги твои не возьму, так что просто заверь меня, что этого больше никогда не повторится и что вся эта ситуация послужила уроком для тебя.

У Ракель сразу от души отлегло, поэтому она просто утвердительно кивнула.

— Ладно. Надеюсь, проблем ты больше не вызовешь, — усталым голосом произнесла Блэр.

— По крайней мере, конкретно у тебя их со мной точно не возникнет, — заверила её девушка, снимая с себя пальто и вешая его на вешалку рядом.

Их смены удачно совпали — отметили обе. Рабочий день только начинался, а сознание Блэр не могло избавиться от мыслей о произошедшем. Уиллоус не могла понять, почему Ракель вообще снизошла на такую искренность. Ведь она думала, что её коллега слишком стервозна для того, чтобы сознаться в своих ошибках. В особенности перед Блэр — девушкой, с которой у Ракель с самого знакомства общение не задалось.

 

* * *

 

Поставив поднос с заказом на столик молодой пары, посетившей кофейню, девушка краем глаза заметила входящую в заведение Александру. Та привычно села на своё место около окна, выходящего на вечерний, пестрящий множеством разнообразных оттенков и ярких красок парк. Привет сняла свои аккуратные бархатные перчатки, положив их рядом с собой.

По кофейне как обычно летали аппетитные запахи десертов, пряной выпечки и горячих напитков. Клиентов было не так много, но голоса присутствующих всё же приглушали спокойную музыку, раздающуюся из подвесной стереосистемы.

Блэр отправилась прямиком к столику женщины — ведь обслуживание его было на её плечах — замечая, как та на какой-то миг бросила строгий взгляд на мимо проходящую Ракель, которая также крутилась с подносом в руках среди столов. Затем директриса добродушно глазами поприветствовала подходящую к ней девушку, не скрывая своей мягкой улыбки.

— Привет, Блэр. Мне как обычно, — не дожидаясь очередного «Что будете заказывать?», произнесла она.

Когда Уиллоус хотела отойти от стола, Александра её остановила.

— Подожди. С тобой вон та молодая девушка уже разговаривала? Она всё рассказала? — Привет кивком головы указала на брюнетку, которая сейчас принимала заказ у группы подростков.

Уиллоус нахмурилась, не в силах понять, откуда женщина знала о том, что Эмили сбила именно Ракель. Да и откуда директриса вообще знала её коллегку?

— Да, мы поговорили с ней… Но откуда вы знаете?

Привет тяжело вздохнула.

— Не «вы», а «ты», — поправила она забывчивую девушку, — и, скажем так, я внесла небольшой вклад в её раскаяние, — немного загадочно пояснила Александра.

Уиллоус оставалось лишь снова поблагодарить женщину, в тайне дивясь её… Девушка даже не могла понять, чем конкретно. Наверное, дивясь полностью самой Александрой и её надёжной и заботливой натурой в целом.

 

* * *

 

Блэр стояла около барной стойки, за которой местный бариста делал обычно превосходные кофейные напитки, и пересчитывала свои чаевые, заработанные за сегодняшнюю смену. Уже думая начать собираться домой, она краем глаза заметила до жути знакомые бархатные перчатки, лежащие около аппаратов по изготовлению разных сортов кофе.

— Откуда здесь эти перчатки? — задала девушка вопрос баристе, который сейчас протирал влажной тряпкой стойку.

— Кто-то из посетителей видать оставил. Ракель положила сюда, на видное место, и сказала, что если объявится владелец пропажи — отдать лично, — ответил парень, не отвлекаясь от своей работы.

Мимо в верхней одежде — и первоначально направляясь к выходу — очень удачно проходила брюнетка, успев краем уха застать их разговор.

— Это перчатки той строгой дамы, которая у окна сидит всё время, — пояснила девушка, подходя к стойке.

— Она не строгая, — возразила Уиллоус.

Ракель могла бы поспорить с этим — и хотела бы, особенно вспоминая, как директриса отчитывала её и Деланси. Неприятные воспоминания до сих пор беспокоили Ракель, поэтому она решила лишний раз не вмешиваться.

— Как скажешь, — фыркнула девушка, — кстати, я могу передать перчатки своей подруге. Она учится в той же академии, в которой преподаёт эта дама, — предложила брюнетка. Всё-таки это очередной повод для того, чтобы навестить Деланси.

Она уже взяла потерянные Александрой бархатные аксессуары, но Блэр неожиданно — даже для самой себя — её одёрнула.

— Я сама позабочусь об этом, — вдруг произнесла Уиллоус.

— Ну, ладно, — непонимающе уставившись на коллегу, протянула той перчатки девушка.

«И что у Блэр с этой директрисой?» — на долю секунды пролетела мысль в голове Ракель, когда она уже направлялась к выходу из кофейни.


	8. Шаг восьмой

Блэр помнила об упоминании Александрой во время экскурсии, что та — лишь в учебный год — жила в учительском корпусе общежития академии. Поэтому, в том же голубом плаще и даже не переодевая свою рабочую форму официантки, девушка в тот же вечер самостоятельно отправилась туда. К удивлению Уиллоус, её без труда впустили на территорию. Видимо, её запомнил один из местных охранников. Также её проводили к учительскому корпусу, оповестив, в каком номере живёт Привет.

Блэр казалось это общежитие одним большим отелем, по крайней мере, та его часть, что была отведена учителям. Проходя по коридору мимо дверей с позолоченными номерными табличками, Уиллоус дивилась общей атмосферой изысканных длинных ковров и дорогой мебели. Когда же официантка заметила дверь с нужным прикреплённым номером, она поправила локон, спадающий ей на лоб, а затем нажала на дверной звонок.

Ожидание было долгим, но всё же Блэр услышала заветные обороты ключа в замочной скважине.

— Здравствуй, — запоздало произнесла Уиллоус, после того, как женщина открыла ей дверь.

Глаза девушки округлились от удивления.

— Входи, — улыбнулась Александра, наблюдая за любопытным взглядом девушки.

Блэр перешла через порог, не отводя глаз от от директрисы. Она слишком привыкла к строгому виду её знакомой. Она слишком привыкла к изысканному идеально выглаженному синему костюму и аккуратно собранному пучку на голове. Сейчас же Уиллоус шокировал внешний вид Привет.

— Ты что-то хотела? — спросила Александра, удовлетворённо наблюдая за выражением лица нежданной — а нежданной ли? — гостьи.

С небрежно спадающих на голые плечи влажных волос вниз стекали маленькие дорожки воды, тело женщины было окутано в небольшое белое полотенце, а на коже местами виднелись крупные капли, служившие следами недавнего принятия ею вечернего душа.

— Я… Я, в общем… — растерялась девушка. — Вы забыли у нас в кофейне перчатки, вот я и решила вернуть, — пробормотала она, быстро руками нащупывая в своём кармане заветные бархатные атрибуты.

— Что же, благодарю, — произнесла Привет, закрывая входную дверь.

Затем директриса прошла по коридору своих апартаментов в просторную гостиную, сделав жест, побуждающий Уиллоус последовать за ней в зал, выполненный в белых и голубых нежных тонах. Гостиную тускло освещали лишь два настенных светильника. Синие шторы плотно закрывали всё пространство от последних скрывающихся за горизонт лучей солнца.

— Присаживайся, — предложила Александра, указывая на белый диван, стоящий посередине комнаты.

— Я пришла только вернуть перчатки, — отказалась Блэр, кладя бархатные атрибуты на ближайшую тумбочку.

— Но я же чуть ли не ежедневно посещаю кофейню, так что могла бы забрать их прямо из заведения в любое другое время, верно? — рассмеялась женщина.

Блэр смутилась, думая о том, насколько она цепко ухватилась за идею доставки перчаток директрисе. Или же за повод, чтобы вне работы увидеться с ней… Этого девушка сама понять ещё была не в состоянии. В отличие же от своей знакомой, которую вся эта ситуация забавляла. А ведь женщина всего лишь ради эксперимента совершенно случайно забыла свои перчатки на столике.

— Я хотела бы поблагодарить вас, — Уиллоус запнулась, — то есть… Тебя. За то, что ты каким-то уму непостижимым способом разрулила всю эту ситуацию с Эмили. Я, наверное, больше никогда не отпускала бы сестру одну из дома после случившегося. Мало ли, сколько есть ещё лихачей на дорогах, — решила перевести тему девушка.

— Это была всего лишь чреда случайностей, — заверила её Александра.

Повисло неловкое молчание, но через несколько мгновений Привет всё же нарушила его:

— Знаешь, я давно хотела сказать тебе о том, — она волновалась, но всё же старалась говорить как можно увереннее, — что ты отличная сестра. Ты так заботишься об Эмили, это меня невероятно тронуло, — продолжала директриса, наблюдая за слегка непонимающим взглядом светловолосой особы, которая сейчас стояла спиной к стене, думая уже уйти, — Блэр, я…

Слова путались, а сама Александра буквально тонула в нежных голубых глазах и ангельских чертах лица своей пассии. Сердце волнительно стучало, а дыхание прерывалось.

Отыскав в себе силы, директриса резко, но нежно, прильнула к щеке девушки, правой рукой обхватывая её талию. Почувствовав тёплое прикосновение губ женщины к своей коже, Уиллоус удивлённо раскрыла глаза и хотела уже отстраниться, но Привет продолжала спускаться к её устам, лаская аккуратные губы девушки и прижимая её спиной к стене.

Когда же Александра остановилась, переводя дыхание, она не увидела в выражении лица Блэр испуга. Было лишь удивление и даже нотка любопытства.

— Извини, мне не стоило так сразу… — растерянно пробормотала женщина. — Я просто… — Слова её путались между собой, не желая сплетаться во что-то вразумительное. — Влюбилась.

Привет произнесла последнее тихим и даже немного хриплым голосом. От волнения она могла услышать биение собственного сердца, пока ожидала хоть какой-то реакции от Блэр. Последняя тяжело дышала, но продолжала смотреть на только что атаковавшие её губы. Ноги Уиллоус становились ватными, а сама она была не в состоянии сказать и слова.

— Ответь что-нибудь, — молила Александра. Эта тишина и бездействие девушки до безумия давили на неё. Уж лучше бы та прямо сейчас оттолкнула женщину и влепила ей горячую пощёчину… В прочем, что угодно, лишь бы не мучить неизвестностью.

Блэр опустила взгляд на окутанное полотенцем влажное тело Привет, а через некоторое мгновение положила руку на щёку той, по-детски зажмуриваясь и поддаваясь вперёд.

Зелёные глаза директрисы сначала в удивлении округлились, а затем, когда Блэр прильнула осторожно к губам женщины, засияли и наполнились влагой. Несколько слезинок скатились по щекам Александры, пока Уиллоус неуверенно и неумело целовала её замершие губы.

Отстранившись, Привет ещё раз заглянула в уже пребывающие большей своей частью в любопытстве, нежели в удивлении, глаза девушки. Директриса сделала шумный выдох, а затем с жадностью впилась в уста Блэр. Последняя, чувствуя лопатками твёрдую стену позади себя, от своей неопытности не знала, что ей нужно делать и как себя вести. К счастью, Александра была достаточно сообразительной женщиной, поэтому она взяла узды правления в свои руки, спускаясь к нежной шее Уиллоус, попутно сжимая сквозь юбку ягодицы той и пытаясь быть как можно к ближе к телу девушки. Эмоции смешались в бешеном круговороте, побуждая страсть разгораться в сердцах обеих героинь. Привет продолжала ласкать шею официантки, заставляя ту тяжело дышать, постепенно стягивая, а позже и скидывая куда-то вниз её голубое пальто.

У директрисы будто бы отлёг от сердца тяжёлый массивный камень, что сжигал все внутренности уже несколько недель наблюдения за её ангелом. Она наконец-то смогла почувствовать свободу, окунуться в неё с головой и полностью раствориться, утаскивая с собой Блэр в эту сладкую и тёплую ауру положительной энергии.

Врождённый контроль Александры над собой улетучился вместе с последними лучами солнца, что уже окончательно скрылись за горизонтом, давая понять жителям города о том, что пора ложиться спать и набираться сил к новому дню. Женщина страстно обхватила тело Уиллоус, не отрываясь от не привыкших к такому тесному контакту губ девушки. В какой-то момент белоснежное полотенце — что скрывало наготу тела Привет — совершенно случайным образом упало на пол. Официантка покраснела от смущения, но всё же не стала отводить своего взгляда от влажного тела женщины. Директриса же еле заметно улыбнулась. Ей льстил смущённый, но при этом любопытный взгляд молодой девушки.

Взяв за руку Блэр, Александра повела её к белому дивану, а затем села на него, потянув на себя Уиллоус так, чтобы та смогла сесть на колени директрисы. Девушка сначала мешкала, но позже всё-таки села на Привет, обхватывая её своими бёдрами.

Официантка всё ещё краснела, то и дело бросая взгляд на обнажённое тело женщины. Та, в свою очередь, левой рукой поглаживала её внешнюю сторону бедра, нарушая границу юбки девушки. Другой рукой же Александра заставила Блэр наклониться к своим губам, а после впилась в её уже порядком опухшие и разгорячённые уста от прошлых поцелуев.

Дождавшись согласия, директриса начала расстёгивать по одной пуговице на белоснежной блузке Уиллоус. Потом женщина стянула её, отбросив куда-то на пол, при этом не сводя взгляда от смущённого лица девушки. Та смирно сидела на коленях Привет, не зная, что делать и как себя вести. Александре нравилось это невинное поведение девушки. Так она могла почувствовать свою власть над Блэр.

Аккуратно расстегнув лифчик Уиллоус, директриса отбросила его туда же, куда и блузку. Медленно проводя кончиками пальцев вниз по шее сидевшей на ней официантки, женщина остановилась на её вздымающейся от частого и глубокого дыхания груди. Прильнув губами к нежной шее, Александра стала одаривать поцелуями кожу Блэр, спускаясь ниже. Когда она начала языком ласкать затвердевший от возбуждения сосок девушки, та не смогла сдержать приглушённого стона, обхватывая плечи брюнетки. Привет посмотрела на Уиллоус, затуманенный и отстранённый взгляд которой желал большего. Мысленно улыбнувшись, директриса продолжила шершавым языком ласкать грудь девушки, а правой рукой, проникая под розовую ткань юбки, нежно проводить по её внутренней стороне бедра.

Когда Александра дошла до уже порядком влажной промежности девушки, она двумя пальцами начала поглаживать через ткань возбудившуюся плоть Уиллоус, заставляя ту ёрзать на месте, упиваясь желанием чего-то большего. Слегка сдвинув нижнее бельё светловолосой, Привет начала ласкать разгорячённое влагалище официантки, периодически затрагивая её клитор. Блэр шумно выдохнула, утыкаясь смущённым лицом в шею женщины.

— Ты ведь девственница, верно? — шёпотом спросила директриса.

— Да, — всё ещё продолжая утыкаться в шею Александры, тихо ответила Блэр.

Привет нежно поцеловала девушку в плечо, не останавливая ласки.

— Ничего страшного, — успокаивающе прошептала она, — всё будет хорошо.

 

* * *

 

Александра, отстукивая каблуками по паркету, шла по длинному коридору, который находился под величественным замком, некогда принадлежавшем королевской семье, а сейчас уже Дем Девин и её дочери. Директрисе поручено было спуститься сюда, чтобы забрать кое-какие документы из секретного архива.

Сейчас она проходила по коридору, увешенному портретами королевских семей, включая ту, что правила ровно до нежданно произошедшей с ней трагической смерти в автокатастрофе. Привет всегда было грустно вспоминать о гибели этих прекрасных людей.

Пока женщина кидала то и дело свой взгляд на уже давно знакомые ей портреты, вдруг глаза её остановились на картине с изображением белокурой — и во время написания портрета молодой — девушки. Это была принцесса Изабелла. Её светлые волосы густо спадали вниз, необыкновенной красоты платье струилось, а голубые и до жути знакомые глаза были устремлены на Александру, заставляя ту замереть на месте и с широко раскрытыми глазами смотреть на картину.

— Блэр? — вдруг прошептала Привет, дивясь невероятной схожести принцессы с девушкой.

Александра давно уже чувствовала, что девушка кого-то напоминает ей, но никак не могла вспомнить кого конкретно. Сейчас же это было слишком явным. Глаза женщины забегали по портретам королевских особ, пока не остановились на картине, расположенной рядом. На ней был изображён портрет с уже взрослой королевой Изабеллой, королём Реджинальдом и их тогда ещё маленьким щенком по кличке «Принц». Королева держала на своих руках младенца — принцессу Софию.

— Но… Как такое возможно? — пробормотала Александра. Такого совпадения просто не могло быть.

Нахмурившись, Привет вспоминала историю Блэр, которую девушка рассказала ей ещё во время их первой прогулки в парке. Уиллоус подложили под дверь к её нынешней матери, когда та была совсем младенцем. Собирая детали в единое целое, директриса ещё раз осмотрела Изабеллу. Невероятное сходство.

Решив, что документы в архиве могут подождать, женщина быстрым шагом направилась к выходу, решительно планируя выяснить, когда конкретно была найдена Блэр. Сердце Привет волнительно стучало, а мысли в голове переплетались между собой, заставляя её от нетерпения переходить чуть ли ни на бег.

Величественные картины продолжали умиротворённо висеть на стенах уже пустого коридора. Королева Изабелла по-прежнему с улыбкой смотрела впереди себя. Могло показаться, что на долю секунды в голубых глазах её появилась искра жизни, но она тут же угасла, не желая выдавать великолепного мастерства художника, нарисовавшего портрет. Корона на её голове неестественным образом сверкала, одаривая своими лучами все остальные картины с изображением членов королевской семьи, находящиеся рядом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и закончена история того, как Блэр немного иным путём ввязалась во всю эту принцессоакадемическую историю. Благодарю каждого, кто нашёл время и силы для ознакомления с данным фанфиком. Спасибо, что дочитали мою работу до конца.


End file.
